


On the Third Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, I promise, its adorable, snowy fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter planet and fun in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Third Day of Christmas...

"And here we are! I would tell you the name but its quite long and complicated." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and stood aside to let Rose out. Her feet hit the fluffy snow and she shivered.

"Is it always cold?"

"Yeah. Its usually around minus fifty, but the TARDIS makes it so we don't feel the cold as much. Its still pretty chilly, so I'll grab you a coat." The Doctor disappeared back inside, returning a few minutes later with a big green coat, a blue scarf with matching mitts and toque and winter boots.

"The coat may be a bit big but everything else should fit."

Rose smiled as she slipped into the large coat and put on the winter gear. "There. All bundled up." She turned toward the tall man. "What are we going to do here?"

"I was thinking go for a walk. Its really beautiful here, out in the snow. Do you like winter?"

Rose started walking. "Yeah. I mean, I guess so. I prefer spring though. All the flowers coming up, baby animals being born. Green everywhere! But winters nice. All sparkles and delicate ice. Everything shines." She spun around in the middle of the field, the Doctor watching near by, smiling, hands in his pockets.

"I always have liked winter. The crisp air, light snow, sparkling ice sickles. Beauty." the Doctor moved over to Rose and offered his arm. She grabbed a hold of it and they started walking again, down a path, into a forest of trees and ice.

"So, are we just going to walk then?" Rose asked, looking around.

The Doctor looked at her. "What. You like adventure and danger better?"

"Well, I guess not. Bit why don't we, oh, I don't know. Build a snowman!"

"A snowman? Really?"

"Sure! Why not?" Rose let go of his arm and ran back to the field. "The snow sticks! We can probably build a whole snow family with this!"

"Or a snow house." The Doctor suggested.

"Can you imagine that? A whole house, made snow! Ha!" Rose bent over and started rolling a small snowball to make it bigger.

The Doctor started rolling out another one and started his own.

Eight snow creatures later (Doctor had insisted on making a snow Dalek and then destroying it) they were tired and happy. Rose fell back into the snow and started moving her arms and legs.

"Snow angels! Come on Doctor! Join me!" She said laughing.

The time lord followed her lead and there were soon many angels in the snow.

"Know what I have never done?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Rose had her back to the Doctor, looking at the everything they had made.

"A real snowball fight." He nailed her in the back with a small snowball, making her turn around and scream.

"Doctor!" Rose grabbed a handful of snow and shaped it, then aimed for him.

They ran around, trampling the snow angels, gathering snowballs, hiding behind the creatures they had made. Laughing, yelling, smiling.

 

At the end of the day, as they headed back to the TARDIS to dry off and move on to their next adventure, Rose sighed. It wasn't a bad sigh, yet it wasn't a good one.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing, really." She responded. "Its just... How many times will I be able to play in snow again? I'm not exactly a child anymore."

The Doctor nodded. "But you're not quite a fully grown adult either. I'm sure you will be able to play still. I mean, I'm old and still play in snow and joke around! Not as ancient as some of the time lords were, but still..."

Rose grabbed his arm and held on. "Promise me something."

"And what would that be?"

"Promise me that, when we have a lot of super exciting, dangerous, adventurous journeys, we'll come here or somewhere that we can have fun, this kind of fun, and just play the whole day. I don't want to grow up, yet at the same time..."

"You do. You want to be responsible, but still have someone look after you."

Rose smiled. It was a sad smile. "Yeah. Exactly that."

The Doctor pulled her in front of him and looked into her eyes. "I promise. I promise that I will look after you, and let you have fun, and be a child but still an adult. I promise you that."

Rose leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know."

They entered the TARDIS and the Doctor pressed a few buttons. The blue box whirred, light flashing. And they were gone.

 

The only thing left was the stuff they had made, and the love and promises that hung in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love hearing reviews/comments! Subscribe to the series for updates. Updated every other day until Christmas. I love you all and hope you have a wonderful day! Read, Write, Love.


End file.
